covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Süleyman Seba
Süleyman Seba is a former Turkish football player and was the longest presiding Chairman of the Istanbul based multisports club Beşiktaş J.K.. Biography Süleyman Seba (Abkhaz name Tsyba) was born on April 5, 1926 in Soğuksulu, a village in the Sakarya Province of Turkey. Sent to Istanbul by his father for education, Seba attended the prestigious Galatasaray High School in the Beyoğlu district for a while, but later went to Kabataş High School on the Bosphorus, another prestigious historic Turkish high school, in the Beşiktaş district. Seba later enrolled into Istanbul University's Faculty of Literature, but due to his football career he never graduated. Football player Seba started to play football in the Kabataş High School team. The promising player was soon discovered by the local football club Beşiktaş J.K. and admitted to its junior team. With his contribution, the junior team became the champions of that season, and Seba was promoted to the rank of team captain a short time later. In 1945, he was called to become a member of the A-team. Seba went down in Turkish football history when he scored the first ever goal in BJK İnönü Stadium against the Swedish side Allmänna Idrottsklubben during the inauguration match of the venue in 1947. In 1954, he was forced to retire from his career as a footballer due to a meniscus injury. During his entire professional career he played only for Beşiktaş J.K.. Career after retiring from football There is not much information on Seba's years after retiring from active sports. However, it is known that he served for some time in the Turkish National Intelligence Organization (MIT) and rose to the rank of colonel. Club President In 1957, Seba became an active member of Beşiktaş J.K.. Six years later, in 1963, he became a member of the club's Presidential Council. In 1984 Seba took the helm of the club, gaining more votes in the presidential election than Mehmet Üstünkaya (Club President, 1981–1984). During this election Seba received the support of the all-time Beşiktaş legend "Baba" (Father) Hakkı Yeten. In his second year as Chairman, Beşiktaş won the Turkish Super League championship for the first time in 4 years. Beşiktaş immediately became the dominant team in Turkey and in the 1986–1987 season reached the quarter-finals of the European Champion Clubs' Cup (known as the UEFA Champions League today) but lost to Dinamo Kiev. When Seba brought British coach Gordon Milne, no one knew that Beşiktaş was set for years of dominance in the Turkish Super League. With a strong team of young players like "Atom Karınca" (Atom Ant) Rıza Çalımbay (team captain), Feyyaz Uçar, "Sarı Fırtına" (Blonde Storm) Metin Tekin, Ali Gültiken, Gökhan Keskin, Mehmet Özdilek and Sergen Yalçın, Beşiktaş won three League titles in a row between 1989–1992. Beşiktaş later became the League Champions in 1994–1995, but then went on for years to finish behind Fatih Terim's Galatasaray SK. Seba went on for a 16-year presidency as club Chairman of Beşiktaş J.K.. During the elections of 2000, Seba declared that he would not run for another term. Elections were held without his candidacy and Serdar Bilgili became his successor. Seba is still one of the most respected figures (and the Honorary Chairman) of Beşiktaş J.K. which became a financially strong club thanks to his efforts – far stronger than the practically bankrupt club which he took over in 1984. Honours The famous historic avenue in the Akaretler quarter of Beşiktaş, where the club's HQ is located, has been renamed as Süleyman Seba Avenue in his honour. References * http://www.bjk1903.com/seba.html * BJK Inonu Stadium * Discussion of management of Besiktas Category:1926 births Category:Living people Category:People from Sakarya Province Category:Beşiktaş J.K. footballers Category:Beşiktaş J.K. presidents Category:Turkish people of Abkhazian descent Category:People of the National Intelligence Organization (Turkey) Category:Kabataş Erkek Lisesi alumni Category:Galatasaray High School alumni Category:Istanbul University alumni de:Süleyman Seba fr:Süleyman Seba ru:Себа, Сулейман tr:Süleyman Seba